


Office Hours

by Enigel



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-18
Updated: 2004-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of silliness written ages ago to comfort Louise after a clash with a certain piece of software.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louise_lux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_lux/gifts).



The first time Crowley heard about computers he ran to Aziraphale's bookshop, didn't bother to knock even though he knew how much the angel hated that, and announced in a triumphant tone that his job had just become easier and wasn't Aziraphale interested in a holiday? Because he, Crowley, would soon be able to afford a lot of slacking off.

Of course the technologically impaired angel became instantly suspicious, but there wasn't much he could do.

It wasn't for the lack of trying, though.

Crowley had been very pleased with Microsoft, and MS Office in particular. Aziraphale poked around the program, frowned, and suggested that maybe a little help was needed, to see the users through the needlessly complicated procedures.

The developer team came up with the Office Assistant.

It had been the angel's first and last foray into information technology.

He let Crowley have monopoly over it, and occasionally made him pay with disgustingly good deeds, especially if the demon had the nerve to mention "that little paperclip incident." Crowley still thought every last one of them was worth it.


End file.
